marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sharon Carter (Earth-11584)
History "Having a woman like Peggy as a role model was a big influence on my life. Living in her shadow was an even bigger one, which is why our relationship was never discussed with anyone." '''Sharon Carter '''was born in 1987, the daughter of a British diplomat and an American contractor. She was the grand-niece of Peggy Carter, co-founder of SHIELD, though she primarily viewed her famous relative as just "Aunt Peggy." Despite her parents wishes, Sharon was enthralled by the stories that Aunt Peggy would tell her about spying, serving during World War II, and succeeding in the world of diplomacy and espionage. In 2010, spurred on by these stories, Carter would join SHIELD as a junior agent, eventually graduating to a full special agent a year later. Despite her famous connection, Sharon never spoke of her relationship to Peggy Carter to anyone, though it is likely that at least Nick Fury knew of it. One of her first deep-cover assignments was to be a protective detail to Capt. Steve Rogers, who had recently joined SHIELD following the Battle of New York. Sharon portrayed a nurse, masquerading as the next-door neighbor in Steve's apartment complex. A mutual attraction seemed to develop between them at one point, as Steve invited Sharon over for coffee sometime. However this possible relationship was kiboshed when Nick Fury was shot inside Rogers' apartment, resulting in Sharon blowing her cover as Agent 13 and calling for backup. She was recalled to the Triskellion, helping to oversee final preperations for Project Insight when Captain America was made a fugitive from SHIELD, and then later when he exposed Insight as a HYDRA plot. She fought against HYDRA infiltrators attempting to launch the Insight carriers, displaying her marksmanship abilities. After the Insight debacle, Carter was transferred to the London office of SHIELD on her request, wanting to move her beloved aunt back to her native country in the final stages of dementia and be available to help take care of her. She later spoke at her Aunt's funeral, where she reunited with Steve Rogers and revealed her famous relationship. She was last seen handing Steve information concerning the whereabouts of The Winter Soldier, ten minutes before she was to deliver her report to Thunderbolt Ross. Together, they shared a moment, but any possible relationship between the two remains uncertain at this point. Powers & Abilities * SHIELD Field Training: As a deep cover SHIELD agent, Sharon Carter received the same degree of training as all other SHIELD agents. She has been shown to be above average in marksmanship in her work, particularly during the scuffle with HYDRA agents who had infiltrated SHIELD during the Project Insight Battle. Weaknesses Sharon Carter possesses no special abilities that would make her any less susceptible to harm. Compared with other SHIELD agents, also, she seems to be a bit less apt to act on her own accord, except when it comes to Capt. Steve Rogers, due to his connection to her beloved aunt. Film Details Sharon Carter appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Emily Vancamp. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD members